The Black Door
The Black Door is the sixth episode of Netflix Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Plot Kinsey explores the sea cave with the Savini Squad in tow, Nina confronts Ellie over Joe, and Tyler sabotages his relationship with Jackie. Summary At Matheson Station, Nina sits and awaits a meeting with the officers. She attempts to call Ellie, but receives no answer on her cell. She talks with Detective Mutuku, and attempts to tell him that Mr. Ridgeway wouldn’t have killed himself, further revealing that she heard someone in the house and was left a suspicious voicemail prior to finding him. The detective, however, tells Nina that the evidence strongly points towards suicide, but promises to look into her allegations. Scot tells the team that the first cut of their short-movie was a fail, but they have written some extra scenes that will make the movie better. Gabe looks concerned, and they are informed shortly after that they can no longer film at the docks. When Kinsey returns home, she opens her bag to reveal one of the memories from the cemetery. She takes the bag into the lounge, where she shows Duncan the memories. He is in awe, but confused until she reveals that they are his memories that were taken from him. Duncan looks at the memories, and reveals that they look quite familiar but he cannot make sense of the situation. Kinsey says the whole ordeal was a bad idea, however moments later Duncan is unable to remember even examining the memories. Tyler arrives home moments later after an embarrassing moment with Jackie regarding the keys he is wearing around his neck. Kinsey reveals to him that she tried to show Duncan the memories, but he couldn’t comprehend them, and Tyler tells her that they know adults cannot remember the existence of magic.This is true, and those who have read the graphic novels are aware that this is caused by the Riffel Rule. Ellie, however, seems still able to remember the existence of magic — and the keys — on multiple occasions. She tells Tyler that Duncan did fixate on one specific memory, and points to the memory of the younger children heading towards the caves. Kinsey notes that there is something awry about the memory, however Tyler becomes angry and tells her that it seems he killed his friend. In a fit of rage, Tyler declares that he is done with the whole ordeal and throws the keys at Kinsey. The following day the school holds a gathering for Joe. Nina notices that Ellie is at the gathering and questions her on why she hasn’t returned any of her calls. Nina reveals that she knows Ellie and Rendell have the same scar, and Ellie reveals that Rendell, Mark, Erin and herself gave herself the scar as a way to remember their fallen friends. Nina questions where Erin was the night Joe died, and Ellie tells her that she was home. Nina tells her that she knows she was not at home as she visited her house that night before finding Joe. The conversation becomes emotional and heated and Ellie storms off in anger. At school, Scot shows the rest of the team the revised scenes that he and Kinsey shot. The others question how they achieved such effects, with Gabe sarcastically remarking that it seems like magic. After an intense discussion, Scot questions where they can shoot their next scene — given they lost the docks — and Kinsey suggests the Drowning Caves. They at first received mixed reactions, but Gabe votes for the caves too, and the group agrees. Back at Keyhouse, Bode hears the voices calling to him once again, and is drawn to to a sewing room where he finds another of the keys. He realises that this key fits into the locked cabinet in the kitchen and, believing it to be a “Narnia situation”, he gets in the cabinet. He is disappointed to find that the cabinet does nothing and when he emerges, he is met by Nina. The conversation is interrupted by the Detective who reveals that they’re ruling the death a suicide given his mental state at the time. The Detective gives Nina a box containing Joe’s things. Bode takes a walk in the cemetery, and is approached by Echo, who tells him that he has one last chance to give her the keys. He refuses, revealing that he knows she cannot take them from him and, with this, Echo threatens that he will be the downfall of his entire family. Using the Matchstick Key given to him by Echo, Sam is able to melt through the lock on his cell door, allowing him to walk free from prison. He starts a fire with the key by striking it against the wall and kills a security guard in the process by stabbing him with the key. Nina looks through the box of Joe’s belongings, before she is interrupted by Duncan who asks what she is doing and if he can help. She tells Duncan that she is looking for someone, and asks if Duncan knows anything about the scar Rendell and Ellie have; he is unable to answer, however. Nina tells Duncan that something in Keyhouse feels off, and Duncan suggests that they return to Boston for the night, however Nina declines, and Duncan leaves. Scot, Gabe, Kinsey and the rest of the film crew arrive at the Drowning Caves and are instantly mesmerized. Kinsey, however, finds it difficult to ignore the whisperings she can audibly hear coming from around her. She is drawn further inside the cave and suggests that they venture further, however everyone is reluctant. She manages to convince them, however, when Gabe agrees that they should follow. They eventually reach deep inside the cave and the team agrees that venturing further was a good idea. Still drawn by the whispers, Kinsey ventures deeper alone, finding a mysterious door shaped like a keyhole with a blue light emanating from behind it; the lock on the door has an omega symbol on it. The team begins to worry when they notice that the tide has begun to rise. Gabe goes to find Kinsey whilst the rest of the team attempt to escape. He finds Kinsey trying to open the door, however is initially unable to convince her to leave with him. Eventually, she agrees to leave with him, and the two must swim out of the caves. Later, Gabe and Kinsey kiss after she thanks him for saving her. Tyler attends Joe’s remembrance party, but receives numerous messages from Jackie, who wonders where he is given the 5K run is in progress. Tyler is in awe when Echo enters the party, believing her to be highly attractive — he is unaware that this is the woman that has been terrorising Bode. The two hit it off, but are interrupted when Jackie arrives at the party. Echo tells him that she will see him around, and Tyler is met with Jackie’s wrath. Tyler leaves the party after a hard conversation with Jackie, but bumps into Echo at the convenience store, who offers him some of her alcohol. The two talk, and he eventually agrees to have sex with her in her car after she reveals her name is Dodge. Bode questions if Kinsey is alright, and if all of her keys are accounted for given Echo returned. Kinsey assures him that everything will be fine, and he tells her that he isn’t leaving her side all night. He agrees to help her carry boxes from the basement. As Duncan leaves the grounds of Keyhouse Manor, Sam Lesser walks onto the estate. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge *Griffin Gluck as Gabe *Petrice Jones as Scot Cavendish Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Duncan Locke *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Sherri Saum as Ellie Whedon *Thomas Mitchell Barnet as Sam Lesser *Steven Williams as Joe Ridgeway (Photograph) *Eric Graise as Logan Calloway *Genevieve Kang as Jackie Veda *Felix Mallard as Lucas Caravaggio Trivia *Bode finds the Mending Key, however he is unsure of its use and is not aware of its name. **He uses the key to open the Mending Cabinet and climbs inside, however nothing happens. *"Echo" reveals that her real name is Dodge. *Tyler gives Kinsey his key — the Head Key — and tells her that he is done with it all. *It is revealed that adults who look at their memories that have been taken via the Head Key cannot comprehend the idea of them being missing. **Duncan looked at his memories, however instantly forgot the whole ordeal shortly after. *Sam escapes from prison using the Matchstick Key. *Tyler somewhat figures out the ideology surrounding the Riffel Rule; a rule that states that adults entering Keyhouse cannot remember the existence of magic or the keys. Gallery LOCKE 106 Unit 01732R.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 01569R.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 016512R.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 01520R.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 01421R.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 00961R.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 00888R.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 00442RC.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 00361RC.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 00003RC.jpg LOCKE 106 Unit 00213R.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season One